Sons and Daughter of the dead, the sea and the sky
by horselovr171
Summary: AU. Raised on Olympus, Percy, Thalia, and Nico live a different life from other demigods. Watch as they grow up and meet others and go to camp.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter One

The hospital hallway was quiet. Three men were gathered outside the door to the delivery wing. One man had spiky black hair and electric blue eyes and wore a pinstripe suit. Another had longish black hair pulled back in a short tail and black eyes and he had the palest complexion of the three. He wore all black and there was a silver skull pendant around his neck. The last man was tan and had smile lines around his eyes. He had tousled black hair and sea green eyes. He wore khaki shorts, a blue-green button up short sleeve shirt, and sandals.

The man with blue eyes was Zeus, god of the sky and king of the gods. The man with black eyes was Hades, god of the Underworld. The man with the sea-green eyes was Poseidon, god of the seas. The three waited in the hospital for their mortal lovers to give birth. Though there was no outward sign of emotion, each god was worrying for their lover. They had been in the delivery ward for a lot longer than they should have been.

Looking at them, no one would be able to tell that they were anything but human. They repressed their godly auras, not wanting anyone to suspect they were the most powerful beings on the planet. They were famed for their rivalries and disagreements. Well, they had been until two years ago.

Two years ago, Poseidon's lover Sally Jackson had been killed in a hit and run accident, leaving behind their three week old demigod son, Perseus. A year after that, Zeus' lover Susan Grace had given birth to their demigod daughter Thalia. Susan had proceeded to walk out of the hospital as soon as she was well enough, disappearing without a thought for the child she had brought into the world.

Poseidon had rushed to his son's side when he heard of Sally's death. He had argued with Zeus until he had been allowed to take Percy to his kingdom of Atlantis. Zeus had done the same with Thalia, taking her to Olympus. At first, Amphitrite had been furious when her husband had brought his illegitimate son to their home. It was the same story with Hera. But both women had grown attached to the two infant demigods, becoming the mothers they had been denied.

Now, all three men waited for the lover of Hades, Maria di Angelo, to give birth. They grew more and more tense as time passed. They all surged to their feet when a sweat covered doctor stepped out of the delivery ward and started towards them. The look on his face told them all they needed to know. Zeus and Poseidon comforted their brother as he started to sob. He couldn't believe it. His lover was dead.

The doctor waited a few moments before asking, "Sir, would you like to see your son?" Hades took a deep shuddering breath and nodded, wiping the tears off of his face. His brothers followed him as he followed the doctor to the nursery. They stood at the window and looked at the small infant that lay sleeping in front of them. All three were silent for a time as they simply stared at the child.

Eventually, the same doctor came up to them and asked Hades, "What are you going to name him, sir?" Hades' reply was immediate. "Nico," he said quietly, "His name is Nico."

A week later Hades took Nico home to the Underworld. Persephone wasn't happy at first. She refused to even look at the baby for two weeks. That all changed when one night, as she was wandering the halls, headed for her garden. She paused as she heard crying from the direction of the nursery. She only debated with herself for a moment before turning and heading towards the sound.

She hesitantly opened the door and slipped inside. Her progress across the room was slow and uncertain. She came to a stop beside the crib and her heart immediately softened when she saw the miserable baby wailing in the crib. She reached out and picked him up, instinctively rocking and swaying to calm him. He quieted almost immediately, staring soulfully up at her with eyes that changed from midnight blue to black and back again. The same eyes as her husband.

Persephone looked up when she heard a soft noise at the door and saw her husband watching the two of them. He walked over and stood next to her, both of them looking down at the baby she held. She gave a small sigh before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Nico's forehead. That was the moment that Nico was accepted by his father's wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter Two

_Eleven Years Later_

Percy Jackson walked the halls of Olympus, searching for his cousins. The three had spent the last eleven years growing up together. They had grown close and were very protective of each other. They had been taught by the best fighters and had slain more than their fair share of monsters.

They had also developed abilities that made them crucial to meetings conducted by the fourteen Olympians. Yes, fourteen. When Percy was six, he and his cousins had asked why Hades and Hestia didn't have thrones during the winter solstice. This innocent question had led to a large debate that had ended in Hades and Hestia acquiring permanent thrones on Olympus.

Nico had the ability to discover what the damage of any decision would be. Thalia could look at a problem and see what challenges there would be. Percy's talent lay in finding a seemingly small detail that, if overlooked, could end up becoming a huge problem. These abilities had made them vital to any major decision that was made.

The thirteen-year-old son of Poseidon was now trying to find the twelve-year-old daughter of Zeus and the eleven-year-old son of Hades so that they wouldn't be late to the winter solstice meeting. The three had been told that campers from Camp Half Blood, the training facility for all Greek demigods, would be coming to observe. Percy didn't want to make a bad impression on them and disgrace his father and uncles.

He was passing a secluded garden when he heard two voices laughing and recognized them as belonging to his cousins. He slipped through the archway and found the two sitting next to the small pond, talking and polishing their armor. He shook his head as he approached them and said, "You do realize that we need to go change now or else we'll be late for the solstice."

Nico and Thalia shot each other wide-eyed looks before shooting to their feet and sprinting out of the garden, following on the heels of their older cousin. The minor gods and nature spirits dodged out of the way of the princes and princess as they sprinted towards their rooms.

Reaching their respective doors, they entered and changed into the clothes their fathers had specified. For some random reason, the Olympians had decided to wear chitons to this particular solstice. As a result, the Big Three demigods had to wear them, too.

Minutes after they entered, they exited again looking completely different. Nico wore a knee-length black chiton that was trimmed in gold. Two gold skulls were fastened at the shoulders and the gold cord around his waist was held together by another gold skull. The sandals on his feet were gold and crisscrossed across his foot to halfway up his calves. There was a gold band around his forehead inlaid with onyx, crowning him as Prince of the Underworld. His black hair was straight.

Thalia's chiton was ankle length and midnight blue trimmed in bronze. The bronze fastenings on her shoulders were shaped like lightning bolts, with a bronze eagle on the cord around her waist. Her sandals were also bronze colored and crisscrossed her feet up to her ankles. Her black hair was curly and fell to the middle of her back and a bronze band inlaid with diamonds crowned her as Princess of the Skies.

Percy's chiton was also knee length. His was sea green trimmed in silver. The silver fastenings at his shoulders were tridents and the cord around his waist held a fastening that was a horse and a dolphin intertwined. That particular fastening had been a gift from his brother Triton. His sandals were silver and crisscrossed across his feet and ended just under his knees. His hair was not as curly as Thalia's, but there was a definite messiness in the black locks. His silver band was inlaid with a collection of sapphires and emeralds, crowning him as Prince of the Seas.

The three hurried to the throne room, Thalia holding the hem of her chiton in her hand with her two cousins slowing down a little so as not to leave her behind. They reached the doors to the throne room and took a moment to make sure that they weren't disheveled before pushing open the door and entering the throne room, Thalia and Nico flanking Percy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. I don't know Malcolm's last name, so I made one up. There's a poll connected to this story. I need at least fifteen answers to continue the story. Thanks to those who noticed my earlier mess up and told me about it.**

Chapter Three

The three cousins entered the throne room, aware that they were late, but knowing that they would be forgiven. They walked straight to their parents' thrones and bowed before taking their places at their fathers' feet. It was only then that they noticed the group standing in the corner.

Annabeth's POV

I was really happy that I had been one of the campers chosen to visit Olympus during the Solstice. There were only a select few and everyone who wasn't coming were jealous of those of us that were. As I walked through the streets of Olympus, I couldn't help but gape and stare.

The architecture was gorgeous and the city was so well laid out, it blew my mind. The throne room was even more impressive. We walked in and we all just stopped and stared. The gods were in the full forms, twenty feet tall and impressive. For some reason, they're wearing clothes from ancient Greece, but that just made them look even more impressive.

Another thing that blew my mind was the fact that there weren't twelve Olympians, there were fourteen. We had been told that Lord Hades and Lady Hestia had been given thrones and made members of the Olympian Council, but none of us had really believed it.

Lord Zeus looked at us silently for a few minutes before saying, "Well, don't just stand there. Come in and introduce yourselves." One by one we stepped forward and managed to do as he said.

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares."

"Luke Castellan, son of Hermes."

"Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes."

"Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus."

"Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter."

"Castor and Pollux, sons of Dionysus."

"Michael Yew, son of Apollo."

"Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo."

"Will Solace, son of Apollo."

"Malcolm Booker, son of Athena."

I was the last person to step forward. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

Zeus nodded and Chiron proceeded to usher us into a corner of the throne room so that we could watch the discussion without bothering anybody. We were sitting on the chairs provided and listened as the gods continued a discussion they had been holding before we had entered.

Zeus asked, "Does anyone know where they are? They were supposed to be here already." Poseidon seemed to be trying to soothe his brother when he replied, "I'm sure they will be here soon. I sent him to go find them. He will remind them." Apollo interjected with, "They'll be here momentarily, Father. They're on there way right now."

His words proved true when the doors were pushed open and three kids, two boys and a girl, who were around our age entered. They all had black hair and wore ancient Greek clothes like the gods. They walked over to the thrones without seeing us in the corner. They bowed to the Big Three and then amazingly sat at their feet. The girl in dark blue and bronze sat in front of Zeus, the younger boy in black and gold sat in front of Hades, and the older boy in sea green and silver sat in front of Poseidon. It was only after they sat down that they noticed us in the corner.


	4. Author's note

Author's note

I have decided that I have enough responses. I'm writing the next chapter now. Get ready for an update.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. Go to **_**Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe.**_** Read and review. Then badger the author to update. I highly recommend the story.**

Chapter Four

Nico, Thalia, and Percy were now aware of the reason they were dressed in chitons. They resisted rolling their eyes at how ridiculous their family was, feeling the amused glances of their fathers on their backs. They also knew Zeus well enough to know that he would want them to play it up.

The three of them sat on mounds of pillows on the stairs that led up to the thrones. The pillows had been preplaced, which told the cousins that their respective fathers wanted them to sit in a certain way. All three smiled a little, amused at the ridiculousness of the Big Three. Thalia leaned slightly to the side, resting her weight on her left elbow, curling her legs up under herself.

Nico slid sideways, propping his head on his hand and assuming a bored expression. Percy's smile was a little bigger than his cousins' as he kicked back, crossing his ankles and leaning back on his elbows. They knew exactly what they looked like. They looked like their fathers. They saw the reactions of the campers out of the corners of their eyes and had to stifle the grins that wanted to spread across their faces.

Annabeth's POV

All of us, including Chiron, were gaping at the new arrivals. The three kids were dressed just like the gods and were lounging at the feet of the Big Three as if they belonged there. After the three kids sat down, the gods started to talk. What was astounding was that the gods looked to the three kids sitting in front of them for input.

3rd person POV

Zeus started the meeting and covered the usual topics, something that left his daughter and nephews utterly bored. Then, he broached the topic of the increased monster activity and the stirring of old things that should not be stirring. Even Athena could not seem to think of a plan. Percy startled everyone when he suddenly said, "Thals, Nic, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" All three looked at each other with a weird gleam in their eyes.

Surprisingly, it was Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon who realized it first. All three yelled, "There is no way you are going to do that!" The other Olympians were quick to agree, knowing that the three demigods were proposing that they go down to the mortal world and fight the monsters.

Artemis quickly spoke, "Father, my Hunters have not had a decent hunt for a while now. I can take them and hunt the monsters." Thalia was quick to point out "There are only so many of your Hunters, Aty. Plus, they aren't as powerful as we are, no offense intended. We have a better chance." The campers in the corner gasped when she used a nickname. They were convinced she would be fried and were even more surprised when there wasn't a reaction to it.

Athena next said, "Unfortunately, they're right. They stand a better chance of defeating the monsters and they aren't as restricted as your Hunters, Artemis." The Big Three really didn't look happy, but they were forced to acknowledge the wisdom of the plan. Nico tried to soothe his father and uncles, "There are less risks involved if we were to do it. Since we know who we are and how powerful we are, we can take care to keep away from those who could get hurt. There would be more collateral damage with anybody else. Not to mention our control of the Mist."

Percy was the last to speak, finalizing the plan. "There's also the fact that the three of us working as a team stands a better chance. We know each other better than anyone else. There are less holes in the plan for something to go wrong." Poseidon gave a big sigh and said, "Fine. I'm not happy about it but fine." Zeus and Hades nodded, showing that they agreed with Poseidon's sentiment.

There were only a few other smaller issues before the solstice meeting was adjourned. Zeus announced, "The demigods from camp are allowed to spend two uninterrupted hours with their parent, after that everyone will have lunch and then the demigods will return to camp. And before you ask, yes you can change." The three cousins gave a cheer then leapt to their feet and sprinted out of the room, leaving fourteen chuckling gods and fourteen stunned demigods, not to mention an amazed centaur, behind them.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. Go to **_**Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe.**_** Read and review. Then badger the author to update. I highly recommend the story. Trying not to make them OOC, but their clothes will be a little different from the books. Answer the poll on my profile page.**

Chapter Five

Athena's POV

We all smiled as we watched our favorite demigods sprint out of the room. We had expected that to happen the moment father said that they could change. I glanced at my children and the other demigods and saw the expressions on their faces. My eyes widened and I turned to my father and said, "Father, we forgot to have them introduce themselves to the campers."

My father's response was to shrug his shoulders and say, "They can introduce themselves at lunch. Or, if anyone runs into them while looking around Olympus, they can introduce themselves then." I sighed in exasperation, but left the subject alone. I turned to my son and daughter and grinned. We were going to have so much fun.

Following the Big Three demigods

The three cousins sprinted down the hall and reached their rooms in record time. They slammed in and when they emerged they looked completely different. Nico still wore black, but he now wore a tight black t-shirt with a picture of Cerberus on it and the caption _Three Heads are Better than One._ He wore black jeans and completely black converse. He wore the skull ring that turned into his Stygian Iron sword on the middle finger of his right hand and a tattoo of a skull was visible on his left bicep. He still wore his crown.

Thalia also wore black. She wore a black tank top that said _Human Battery_ with black shorts. Her shoes were knee high black lace up boots. Her hair still fell loose down her back and her crown remained on her head.

Percy stepped out of his room wearing blue jeans and a pair of blue and green converse. His shirt was cerulean blue and had the inscription _Neptune's Favorite Son_. His shirt allowed the trident tattoo on his right bicep to be completely visible. The two boys had used special makeup (complaining the entire time) from Aphrodite to cover the tattoos in respect for their family.

Thalia lifted her hands above her head and stretched, exclaiming, "Thank the gods we don't have to wear those all day. That would have been a huge pain. I'm going to go practice archery, you guys want to come?" Percy and Nico looked at each other then said, "Sure," having nothing better to do.

The three were talking and laughing as they moved through Olympus, unaware that the demigods from Camp Half Blood were looking for them, dragging their godly parent with them.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. Go to **_**Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe.**_** Read and review. Then badger the author to update. I highly recommend the story. Trying not to make them OOC, but their clothes will be a little different from the books. Answer the poll on my profile page. Here you go, longer chapter.**

Chapter Six

The Big Three demigods were able to get to the archery range faster than anyone else, having grown up either living on or visiting Olympus and thus knowing all the shortcuts. Once there, they went to the cabinet against the wall and pulled out their specialized bows.

Thalia's bow was made of enchanted pinewood and had bronze fittings on the end in the shape of an eagle's head. The quiver was made of bronze and was engraved with an eagle holding a lightning bolt in its talons.

Nico's bow was made of ebony wood and had gold fittings in the shape of a skull. The quiver was also gold and was engraved with a picture of Cerberus, Nico's pet. Long story short, Nico managed to tame Cerberus even more than his father and was given the three-headed hellhound as a pet.

Percy's bow was made up of willow and had silver fittings in the shape of a horse's head. The quiver was silver and engraved with a picture of a dolphin and a horse flanking a trident. All three quivers were enchanted to never run out of arrows.

The three had been trained in archery by Artemis and Apollo, making them a lot better than the average demigods and possibly even better than Apollo's children and Artemis' Hunters.

They took their positions in front of the stationary targets and began to shoot. After ten arrows had hit the targets, the arrows would disappear and reappear in the quivers. The cousins hadn't been there long when Apollo, Artemis, Athena, and their children entered the range and saw them practicing. Athena and Apollo had to hold their children back so that they wouldn't run up and interrupt them.

A few minutes later, still not noticing the people over by the door, Thalia said, "Let's make this a little more challenging, shall we?" Nico and Percy grinned at her and Percy moved over to a panel set into the wall. He pressed a series of buttons and the range floor sank into the ground and began to change into a forest.

Apollo, Athena, and Artemis, knowing what was about to happen, grabbed the five demigods and pulled them into the raised seating area before the floor could sink and trap them in the target area. The five campers were confused until they saw the monsters being released into the range. When they saw that, their eyes flew fearfully to the unknown people down there. They were shocked when they didn't look fazed at all.

Big Three demigods

The cousins moved with long practice, automatically covering each other's weak spots. Thalia took point, being the superior archer in the group, with Percy and Nico covering her and each other's flanks. They had run this simulation dozens if not hundreds of times. They knew what they were doing.

They formed a triangle, each facing outward and began to search for the monsters they knew had been released. They didn't have to wait long. For the next half hour, they jumped, rolled, dodged, and shot the monsters they fought. The scoreboard installed on the wall kept count of how many each demigod shot and killed.

At the bell signaling the end, the three gained their feet, they had been crouching or, in Nico's case, lying under a monster. They looked to the scoreboard and saw that, as usual, Thalia had shot the most followed closely by Percy and then Nico.

Their attention was drawn to the stands when they heard clapping. They saw Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, and their fathers along with the demigod children of those present. They smiled at their fathers as Zeus said, "Why don't you three introduce yourselves. I have a feeling the campers would like to know who you are."

Percy, ever the spokesperson for the three of them, replied, "How about they introduce themselves first. We missed it in the throne room." Zeus and his brothers nodded and motioned for the campers to do so. They stood nervously and did as they were told.

"Luke Castellan, son of Hermes," the blond with a scar on his face introduced himself. He looked about seventeen.

"Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes." That was the two identical kids who looked like the older one.

"Michael Yew, son of Apollo." "Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo." "Will Solace, son of Apollo." Three people around the same age who looked a lot like Apollo introduced themselves.

"Malcolm Booker, son of Athena." A blond boy with gray eyes around Nico's age introduced himself.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." The last person to speak was a blond girl with gray eyes who looked to be about Thalia's age. She seemed to be analyzing the three on the range floor.

Well used to doing things like this, the youngest of the cousins went first.

Nico stepped forward confidently, slinging his bow into the quiver next to the arrows. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. Prince of the Underworld." He smirked a little at the dumbfounded expressions on the faces of the campers. He couldn't wait to see their reactions to his cousins. His father had an identical expression on his face.

Thalia stepped up next, also slinging her bow into her quiver. She was already smirking when she said, "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Princess of the Skies." Her smile widened as the campers continued to gape. Her father was trying to suppress his smile without much success. So were the other gods and goddesses, save for Poseidon.

Percy was the last to step forward, copying the actions of his cousins. He locked eyes with his father for a second before stating, "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. Prince of the Seas. Commander of the Atlantian Army."

The cousins could barely hold in their laughter as the campers' jaws almost hit the floor. The gods and goddesses had a similar problem. Deciding not to wait for them to recover, they bowed to their fathers and ran from the range as the floor reset to its normal look, headed to the sword fighting arena.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. Go to **_**Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe.**_** Read and review. Then badger the author to update. I highly recommend the story. Trying not to make them OOC, but their clothes will be a little different from the books. Answer the poll on my profile page.**

Chapter Seven

The Archery Range

The Big Three flashed out not long after their kids left (headed to the arena where they knew their kids were headed, not that the campers knew that) leaving the other Olympians with their shocked and gaping kids. The gods were controlled for the most part; their twitching lips the only thing betraying their amusement.

Annabeth was the first to recover. She began to question her mother at a rapid pace, stopping only when Athena held her hand up for silence. Athena said, "It was not our place to tell. You may ask them questions at lunch, but it's up to them whether they answer you or not."

The demigods didn't look happy but they knew better than to argue. They followed quietly as their respective parent led them to look at another part of Olympus.

Sword Fighting Arena

The Big Three flashed into the stands of the sword-fighting arena to find the rest of the demigods, their parents, and Chiron already there. The demigods and Chiron bowed to them and went back to what they were doing.

Katie and Silena sat on the sidelines talking; Dionysus and his twins were working with spears, Hephaestus and Charles were discussing forging techniques, and Clarisse and Ares were learning some new techniques. The Big Three leaned back in their seats and smiled slightly, anticipating the show they knew their kids were about to put on.

Following the Big Three Demigods

Percy, Thalia, and Nico were laughing as they ran through the halls, dodging around the people walking around, most of who were used to this and automatically moved out of the way. They slid to a stop outside the arena and bent over at the waist, trying to control the laughter that gripped them. Finally managing to stop and catch their breath, the two younger demigods looked to their oldest cousin for a plan of action.

They sat silently as Percy's eyes focused on nothing, a sure sign that he was thinking. After a few minutes he said, "Act like nothing's going on. Give our bows and arrows to our dads, you know they're already in there because there is no way they're missing this. Pull our swords and shields out and spar. You two against me. I have a feeling the demigods we met at the range are going to come here soon. Might as well give them their money's worth." Thalia and Nico smiled before stepping back to allow Percy to take the lead into the arena.

The first thing they saw was their fathers grinning in the stands. They grinned back before climbing the stands and handing the quivers off to them. They were aware of the demigods' eyes on them as they descended back to the floor with the gods grinning slyly. They knew what was about to happen.

Percy went to stand on one side of the arena, pulling a battered pen from his pocket and slipping a cuff bracelet on his left wrist. Clarisse snickered but was ignored. Thalia and Nico stood opposite him. Nico slipped a similar cuff bracelet oh his left wrist and fingered the skull ring on his right hand. Thalia already wore a silver link bracelet on her left wrist and she caught the mace can that her father tossed at her.

Nico went first, slapping the bracelet on his wrist to form a shield with a Cerberus on it and slipping the ring off of his hand and having it form his Stygian Iron sword. Thalia slapped her bracelet, which turned into a shield with Medusa's face on it, Aegis. Her mace can turned into a spear.

Percy gave a small smile before he pulled his weapons. His bracelet turned into a shield with a trident on it. The seemingly harmless pen, once uncapped, turned into a deadly sharp, three-foot long celestial bronze sword. The word _Riptide_ was engraved on the side in ancient Greek.

All three took ready stances and analyzed their opponents. The gods shepherded their children off the arena floor, not wanting them to get hurt. Ares had to literally pick Clarisse up and carry her off, seeing as she really didn't want to go. The demigods, including his daughter, were amazed that he would willingly step away from a fight, even if it wasn't his own. Ares, however, knew better. He had been beaten by the three individually when each reached the age of nine and he really didn't want to know how much damage they could do to him collectively.

The gods settled themselves and their children in the stands and then watched as the remaining Olympians, including Hestia but without Hera, and their children hurried into the arena and up into the stands. They noticed the confused looks on their kids' faces, but decided to let the Big Three demigods explain for themselves.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. Go to **_**Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe.**_** Read and review. Then badger the author to update. I highly recommend the story. Answer the poll on my profile page. Please don't comment anymore on the length of the chapters. Trying my best here.**

Chapter Eight

The atmosphere was tense as the Olympians and their children watched the three combatants on the arena floor. The Olympians watched with anticipation. The campers of Camp Half Blood and Chiron watched with awe, curiosity, and a little bit of fear.

Percy faced off against his two younger cousins, none of them were moving. Instead, they were analyzing each other as they would any other opponent. The demigods thought that they would stand there like that forever when, suddenly, Thalia and Nico charged Percy, Nico swiping at his legs and Thalia thrusting her spear towards his head. Percy dodged, leaping to the side and rolling off his shoulder before popping back to his feet. He then charged back at them, pulling an overhead slice at Thalia's head. Her response was to counter with Aegis and push her spear towards his ribs.

Disengaging, Percy leaped back as the other two charged in again. The three fought for an hour before Percy defeated Nico then Thalia. The amazing thing was that they weren't even breathing heavily and they were only sweating slightly. They turned to the stands and Percy said, "Maybe the rest of the campers should introduce themselves now."

The Big Three nodded and motioned for them to do so.

"Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus."

"Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter."

"Castor and Pollux, sons of Dionysus."

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares."

The aforementioned demigods looked at their friends curiously when they didn't introduce themselves. They found out why when the demigods on the arena floor introduced themselves.

Nico changed his sword back into a ring and slipped it back on his finger, then retracted his shield, took it off and put it in his pocket. Smirking, he said, "As your friends already know, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. Prince of the Underworld."

Thalia stepped forward next, retracting Aegis and her spear, which she then tossed to her father, who transported it back to her bedroom. Her smile was mischievous as she said, "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Princess of the Skies."

Percy was the last to step forward and his grin was crooked as he said, "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. Prince of the Seas. Commander of the Atlantian Army." While he spoke, he retracted his shield and put it back in his pocket before capping Riptide and putting that back in his other pocket.

There was silence as they demigods gaped. The gods were trying really hard not to laugh at their expressions. Before anybody could say anything, the Big Three demigods heard three voices calling their names. They turned and ran out of the arena, leaving a stunned and amused audience behind them.

The gods with children pulled them to their feet and they all left, headed towards the banquet room for lunch. The demigods were silent as they walked; they were still trying to process the information bomb that had been dropped. What they saw when they entered the banquet hall, however, sent them into another tailspin.


	10. Author's note 2

Author's note

Hi guys

I've got finals coming up, not to mention I'm running a little low on the creative juices. I might not update for a little bit. I'll try, though.


	11. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. Go to **_**Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe.**_** Read and review. Then badger the author to update. I highly recommend the story. Answer the poll on my profile page. Please don't comment anymore on the length of the chapters. Trying my best here.**

**Yes, new chapter. My last final is tomorrow and creative juices well on the rise. Expect more frequent updates.**

Chapter Nine

Annabeth's POV

Okay, I really wasn't expecting this. The Big Three hadn't had kids in years and now, all of a sudden, turns out they each had one and they were princes and princesses in their domains. My mind was reeling, not an easy thing to do to a child of Athena. Not to mention the son of Poseidon was the COMMANDER of the ATLANTIAN ARMY. How'd he even manage that, he couldn't be much older than me.

As we were walking to the banquet hall, I noticed mom and all the other gods chuckling softly or just smiling. My eyes narrowed as I had a sneaking suspicion that they were laughing at us. We reached the hall and walked in behind our parents and, once again, I'm pretty sure our jaws hit the floor.

Nico, Percy, and Thalia, as they'd introduced themselves, were standing in front of Persephone, Amphitrite, and Hera respectively. They looked a little abashed and it looked like the three goddesses were _fussing_ over them, as they would their own kids.

All six of them looked up as the Big Three walked over towards them and seemed to start a new conversation. The goddesses laughed and then they all moved to sit while the demigods went to grab food from the big buffet table. We followed them, seeing as our parents were moving to sit down. There was already food on the table, although there was also ambrosia and nectar.

We followed the demigods' example and got some food and then went to the brazier at the side of the room and sacrificed to our parents. They took seats right next to their fathers while we had our parents waving us to seats near them. We sat down and ate in silence until it was broken by an unexpected source.

3rd Person POV

The campers looked up in shock when Nico said, "It's quieter than the Underworld in here." Percy and Thalia choked a little on their foods and started coughing. Hades and his brothers had face palmed and were chuckling, used to and amused by Nico's attempt to break the silence. Needless to say he was pretty bad at it, although this was the first time he'd used this particular phrase.

The other gods and goddesses looked amused as well, they were used to Nico's random comments by now.

Annabeth jerked out of her surprise and shock and began to fire off questions at the three demigods. With each question she fired off, she rose higher and higher out of her seat and, once completely standing, advanced closer and closer to the demigods, focusing on Percy. Mostly because he was the commander of an army when he was only a year older than her.

Percy stood as well and began backing away from her, staying at least five feet away from her at all times. He wasn't sure of the specifics of training at the camp, but he was pretty sure that five feet wouldn't be that hard for her to cross. He hoped that the distance would give him enough of a head start if she attacked.

Fortunately, as he backed past Athena's chair, she reached out and grabbed Annabeth's arm, pulling her back into the chair. Percy silently let out the breath he had been holding and proceeded to go back to his chair. Before he sat down, however, he indulged in a fit of childishness that was also designed to get a laugh. He pushed his plate and goblet to the other side of his father and then moved his chair, effectively creating a godly barrier between himself and Annabeth.

As he expected, his actions caused the gods and his cousins to laugh, his father the most. He also noticed that all the demigods, minus Annabeth, also had small smiles as well. A smaller number were also shooting him sympathetic looks, like they had gone through the same thing before.

Fortunately for Percy, Athena kept Annabeth in her seat for the rest of lunch. Just to be safe, though, he vapor-traveled right after he finished, using his father to block him from sight when he did. He was lucky he chose that moment to travel. A split second later, Annabeth charged to where he had just been and gave a scream of frustration to see him gone.

She wasn't given time to search for him. Immediately after everyone finished eating, Thalia and Nico left and Chiron had them gather in a courtyard to say goodbye to the gods. This feat was drawn out a little (Hermes, Apollo, and their kids) but they managed to head out at a decent time.

They were had just managed to get everyone onto the elevator when a voice called out, "Hold the elevator!" Chiron complied and three hooded figures stepped on as well. The ride down was silent, discounting the song "Walking on Sunshine" and the hooded figures waited until Chiron and the demigods got off before exiting.

Before they could exit the building, however, Chiron turned to them and said, "Hello. I don't think I've seen you three before." The figures started laughing before they reached up and removed the hoods. The demigods' eyes widened at the change in the people before them.

Nico stood there, still wearing his crown, but his hair was now in a stubby black tail. He wore soft, supple, scuffed black boots and black cargo pants. He wore a tight black t-shirt showing off his muscles, which were rather defined for an eleven year old, under a black parka. His sword was in its real form and hung at his side. There was something that looked like a Bluetooth device on his right ear and his bow and quiver were slung across his back.

Thalia also wore her crown with her hair in a braid similar to the one Katniss Everdeen wore in _The Hunger Games_. She wore identical boots and pants, but her shirt and parka were navy blue. She also carried her bow and arrow, but now she had a sword belted to her waist and her spear in its original form strapped on her back. She also wore a Bluetooth looking device on her right ear.

Percy had his crown and identical pants and boots. Riptide hung at his waist and a trident joined the bow and quiver on his back. His shirt was sea green, as was his parka. He wore a third Bluetooth looking device.

The biggest difference, however, was the look in their eyes and their bearings. On Olympus, they had been relaxed, happy, and friendly. Even when sparring there had been very little tension in their bodies. Standing before them now were experienced fighters. There was a light of determination and focus in their eyes and they moved with a purpose.

While the others just stood there in shock, the three flashed them grim smiles, flipped their hoods back up, and slipped around them to the door. Annabeth regained herself a few seconds later and sprinted after them, discovering that they had lost themselves in the crowd. As she was joined by the others and they loaded themselves into the camp vans, a small part of her that wasn't trying to reconcile all of this new data thought _Percy's pretty cute for a Seaweed Brain_.


	12. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. Go to **_**Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe.**_** Read and review. Then badger the author to update. I highly recommend the story. Answer the poll on my profile page. New poll up. Need responses.**

**Until I get at least 20 responses, I'm not updating. That shouldn't be hard, considering there are a lot more than 20 people following this story.**

Chapter Ten

Campers

Annabeth was silent the entire ride to camp, processing everything she had learned, while everyone else was chattering a million miles an hour talking about Olympus, how different their parents were from what they thought, but mostly about the Big Three demigods. It had been a curveball from right field. None of them knew what to think.

Argus was silent, as usual, but then Annabeth noticed that he seemed to be trying to ignore them. She proceeded to cut through the noise by asking him, "Argus, did you know that those three demigods existed?" It was eerily quiet in the van as the other occupants turned to stare at the camp's hundred-eyed security guard.

He glanced at each of them with a separate eye before reluctantly giving a single nod. Before the campers could barrage him with questions, however, Chiron cut in and said, "He probably was told not to say anything. Right Argus?" Argus nodded in confirmation.

The campers flopped back in their seats and were silent the rest of the ride. Their friends mobbed them when they exited the van in front of the Big House. Finally, Clarisse noticed their lack of enthusiasm and asked, "What happened up there that has you so withdrawn?" Annabeth responded with, "The children of the Big Three."

"WHAT?" By the time Annabeth imparted this news, the entire camp had gathered around the group. The exclamation rose from every throat. They then proceeded to swing their incredulous gazes to Chiron who could only nod in confirmation.

He took the time to extract himself from his wheelchair before addressing the assembled campers. "The youngest is the son of Hades. His name is Nico di Angelo and he's eleven years old. The second oldest is the daughter of Zeus. Her name is Thalia Grace and she's twelve years old. The oldest is the son of Poseidon. His name is Percy Jackson, he's thirteen years old, and has somehow managed to attain the position of commander of the Atlantian Army. They are all Princes or Princess of their fathers' domains. Don't ask me anymore, I am unsure of their circumstances."

The campers began buzzing about this while some asked the ones who had been to Olympus to tell them about the other demigods. By dinner, everyone knew their descriptions and their prowess with weapons. They were still the main topic of conversation during the meal.

Surprisingly, Chiron struck the idea of the usual camp songs and instead addressed the fire. "Lady Hestia, is there anything you can tell us about the demigods?" The campers whipped around startled when the fire seemed to answer, instead seeing the small girl sitting tending the flames.

"Yes, my brothers have given me permission to disclose the histories of their children. Who would you like to hear about first?" Chiron looked thoughtful for a moment before saying; "Let's go from the youngest to the oldest."

Hestia nodded and began talking. "Nico is Hades' only living son. He was born eleven years ago and his mother died during his birth despite all the doctors did to save her. She waited until he was five to try for rebirth. She was reborn when he was seven. He has been raised in the Underworld, visiting Olympus to see and learn with his cousins, and Persephone has become his true mother. At the age of nine he completely tamed Cerberus, the three-headed hellhound, and was given possession of it. He was crowned Prince of the Underworld on his first birthday and he will undergo a trial to prove himself and become the commander of the Army of the Dead when he is twelve years and six months."

"Thalia was born twelve years ago. Her mother walked out of the hospital and disappeared as soon as she was released. She has never once tried to find her daughter. Zeus took her to Olympus and Hera grew to love the child and, as with Persephone and Nico, became the mother of Thalia. She holds possession of a powerful eagle given to her by her father on her fifth birthday and she is his lieutenant. She was crowned Princess of the Skies on her first birthday as well and is set to undergo her trial at summer's end."

"Perseus, more often known as Percy, is the eldest, born thirteen years ago. He lived with his mother for three weeks before she was killed in a hit and run accident. Poseidon, therefore, was the first to break the ancient laws, now abolished, and take Perseus to his home in Atlantis. Amphitrite was not happy, but grew to love the child, as did Triton. His pet is a stallion Poseidon specially created for him. It can breathe underwater and swim, as well as run across the surface of the water. It can also breathe on the surface and run on land. Its final attribute is that it can grow wings like a Pegasus and fly. Poseidon gifted him with the steed on Percy's seventh birthday. He grew up visiting Olympus like Nico. He underwent his trial eight months ago and obtained the station of commander of the Atlantian Army, as Triton is heir to Atlantis and Perseus has no wish to usurp his brother's position. He was crowned Prince of the Seas on his first birthday by his overjoyed older brother."

"They have been trained by Athena, Ares, Artemis, and Apollo, as well as their fathers. The other Olympians have also taught them something about their domains. At the moment, they are on a mission to deal with the influx of monsters, though their fathers are not happy with it. I'm afraid that is all I can tell you. Good evening campers." With all of this said, Hestia nodded to Chiron and disappeared while the campfire went out.

Chiron sighed and said, "I think that has been enough for tonight. Campers, to bed." They campers got to their feet and dispersed to their cabins. As he watched them go, Chiron wondered if he'd ever see the children of the Big Three sitting around the campfire with the rest of his charges.


	13. Author's note 3

Author's note

I'm thoroughly impressed. Congrats guys. I figured that 18 was close enough, so I'll put you out of your misery. New chapter up later today.


	14. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. Go to **_**Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe.**_** Read and review. Then badger the author to update. I highly recommend the story.**

Chapter Eleven

Big Three Demigods

Nico sat in the shadows, watching a nearby monster camp. The thought that there was an organized group of them made him and his cousins uneasy. They had only been on their mission for a week and already there were so many incongruities in their behavior.

He watched them for a while longer, learning their routine, before he slipped farther into the shadows and emerged at the campsite he and his cousins had set up. Percy was on watch and barely glanced at him before going back to scanning their surroundings, alert for any other movement that could signal a threat.

Nico gave him a weary nod before heading over to his sleeping bag and curling up inside it. It was only a few hours shy of dawn and he knew he needed all the sleep he could get. Percy was aware of his cousin's actions as he sat waiting for the dawn, protecting his two cousins as he had all of his life.

While part of him drifted, another part thought back to the winter solstice. He thought of the other demigods, people so different from himself that he was curious about them. Many called his history and the history of his cousins to be tragic, but they had never really felt the effects of it. He and Nico might feel a pang in their chests and sadness if they thought of their birth mothers and Thalia might feel a pang of betrayal and anger, but their fathers' immortal wives had filled the gap completely, so they rarely thought to what they were told they were missing out on.

Percy was curious as to the histories of the campers at Camp Half-Blood. The gods and goddesses refused to discuss it and he knew the campers themselves had a fifty-fifty chance of revealing it themselves, but Percy couldn't help but wonder anyway. He had always hoped, as had his cousins, that someday they would be able to at least visit there, but it had always been too dangerous. Maybe now, since they had been revealed anyway, they would be able to visit and maybe teach.

He was slightly startled when he realized that dawn had come upon the camp during his musings. He stood and stretched, scanning his surroundings one last time before moving to wake Thalia. By silent agreement, they decided to let Nico sleep a little more. They weren't sure what to expect. Over the course of the last week, they had gone from seeing single monsters to larger and larger groups that were working more and more cohesively.

Percy sat near the fire, moving minimally to preserve strength while Thalia went to the nearby river to fill a bucket with water. While he waited, he stoked the fire and smiled at Hestia when she appeared and took over the job. Moments after she had, Thalia returned and proceeded to pour the contents of the bucket over Percy's head.

The instant she had, Percy began to feel better and strength returned to him. This was the primary reason he always had the early morning shift. A little water and he was as good as new. Hestia then flicked her wrist and a hot meal of bacon and eggs appeared before them, along with the soda each demigod preferred. The two demigods heard rustling as Nico stirred, most likely from the smell of food, and stuck his head out of his sleeping bag.

Breakfast was quiet as Hestia smiled and waited for them to finish so that they could give her the report she would take back to Olympus. Finally, they had all completely awoken and settled back to hear Nico's findings. "There's a camp about five miles away. Luckily, our safeguards are holding or they might have smelled us earlier. There are about 40-50 monsters and they act nothing like any monsters we've ever met. They're acting like an army unit. We need to take them out quickly. Here's an approximation of their routine."

He withdrew a piece of paper from his parka pocket and passed it to Thalia who scanned it and passed it to Percy. The spent the next few minutes devising a plan before packing up the camp and bowing to Hestia as she flashed back to Olympus. Within an hour of awakening, they were moving through the woods in the direction of the monsters' camp.

Once there, they spread out and nodded, splitting up to their prearranged positions as they waited for noon to come so that they could put their plan into motion. They decided to take naps. Once the time came, the plan was simple. The three would enter the camp at different points and take out the monsters using their weapons and powers.

It was accomplished easily with minimal injuries to Percy, Nico, and Thalia. They then moved away from the camp and headed in the direction of the monster tracks left by departing monsters. One thought rang through their minds as they walked. _This is going to be a long mission_.

Olympus

The Council sat watching as the champions of Olympus executed the plan that they had outlined to Hestia. Though it went well, the fathers of the demigods involved couldn't help but clench their thrones in worry, as did their wives. There was all around relief when they exited the cap with minimal damage. They had all just breathed a sigh of relief when the throne room doors opened and Chiron clopped in.

The Olympians had been expecting a visit from him for a few days now and weren't surprised by his entrance. Chiron bowed and asked, "My Lord, why have you not told any of us about your children sooner?" Zeus answered, "It was too dangerous. Their existence would be subject to constant threats if the wrong people knew about them. It was safer to keep knowledge of their existence limited. Besides, if they weren't here, Hades and Hestia might not have been granted thrones and they and the minor gods wouldn't have cabins at the camp."

Chiron was forced to acknowledge this truth, but before he could ask anything more, Zeus interrupted with, "The Council has decided that once they complete their mission, they will go to Camp Half-Blood for the summer. Do not tell anyone else, we are as yet uncertain as to when they will complete their hunt. That will be all."

Chiron bowed at the dismissal and left, leaving the gods once again staring at the screen displaying the three demigods. Poseidon sighed and said, "This is going to be a long few months."


	15. Chapter 12

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. Go to **_**Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe.**_** Read and review. Then badger the author to update. I highly recommend the story.**

**I am a genius. I realized the day after I did the last poll that there was a way to combine all three so thank you to those who answered because I was able to have a literary epiphany. I'm also using some stuff from TLT I liked what PJ did so I decided to incorporate it.**

**I will be trying to update this story more than once today, keep an eye out. Don't forget to review.**

Chapter Twelve

Big Three Demigods: 4 months later

Percy knelt behind a large rock, his bow resting across his knees and an arrow nocked on the string. His head was slightly raised as he looked over the top of the rock towards the last organized group of monsters in the country. He and his cousins had spent the last four months hunting all of the high-powered monsters and the organized groups.

The work had been exhausting, but they had been satisfied with each kill that resulted in less of a chance of another demigod being killed and they had been happy when they rescued demigods and satyrs on their way to camp and made sure they got their safely. Little did they know that each time this happened, the campers would ask for details and then mark those incidents on a map. The campers had also started talking to Hestia at the campfire at night and marked the other incidents on the map as well. They were curious about these children of the Big Three and most of the camp wanted to get to know them and possibly be friends with them.

The cousins were spread out in a rough triangle around the camp, standing on raised areas of land as they had been taught by Athena, taking the advantage of the high ground. Their arrows were knocked and Nico had summoned skeleton warriors to surround the perimeter of the camp to attack at his command. He would earn his position as commander of the Army of the Dead easily when the time came.

Percy looked at his cousins and nodded. That signal was the start of the battle. The three demigods nocked at shot at such speeds that their hands were blurred. Nico's skeleton warriors charged into camp and took out the monsters that weren't felled by the arrows.

It was over quickly, with no injuries to the demigods. This was usual. Every time they were sent on a long mission, they injury count would lessen over time as the three settled into a rhythm and worked out any leftover kinks in their planning. A few minutes after, the cousins gathered in a clearing about a mile from the monster campsite (was it mentioned that they all had different forms of teleportation: shadow, vapor, and lightning?) and high-fived each other, glad that after four long months, the mission was over.

They stepped back from each other and transported to the throne room of Olympus, only to be met with the gods anxiously watching an Iris Message. It showed a large group of demigods defending a large stretch of land with strawberry fields and a lot of different buildings. There were a bunch of telkhines, laistrygonians, and dracaenae attacking led by the Minotaur.

The three didn't need to be told that what they were looking at was Camp Half-Blood and that they were currently under attack and in a lot of trouble. The cousins quickly checked their quivers to see if they were full. Their body language changed from weary and relaxed to tense and ready for battle. They quickly flipped up their hoods and, before and of the gods could stop them, traveled to the borders of Camp Half-Blood, arriving behind the attacking monsters unseen.

They nocked arrows and began shooting, causing a lot of damage before the monsters noticed them and deemed them the bigger threat. With the monsters charging at them, they holstered their bows and drew their weapons, the boys using their swords and Thalia using her spear.

They charged in return and moved with agility and deadly grace. The campers froze for a second, almost unable to believe what they were seeing, before charging in to fight as well. The battle was almost done, with almost all of the monsters defeated and sent to Tartarus, when the cousins were injured. Thalia was the first to go down, jumping in between a laistrygonian and a camper no older than eight. She was hit in the chest and flew back, ribs broken, but managed to disintegrate the giant with a lightning bolt before passing out.

There were only nine more monsters left when Nico went down. He had just managed to push one of the older counselors out of the way of poorly thrown spear by another camper when a telkhine managed to pick him up and throw him into a tree. He hurled his sword as he flew and managed to impale that telkhine and two others before crashing into the tree and getting hurt enough to also pass out.

The only monster left at the end was the Minotaur, and it was he who managed to injure Percy. Percy was well aware of how to fight him, but couldn't follow the plan when Luke was stupid enough to try to interfere. Percy got him out of the way right before the Minotaur backhanded him and sent him flying. He landed on the grass but his head cracked against a rock. He shook himself out of a daze and saw the beast approaching a helpless group of young campers.

Percy surged to his feet, ignoring his bleeding head, and jumped on the Minotaur's back, trying to get him to leave the campers alone. It worked and the beast tried to knock the demigod off of his back. Luckily, the monster had one gear: forward. It prevented Percy from being backed into a tree. Percy grabbed onto one of the horns and pulled with all of his strength. The campers, standing out of the way after what had happened when Luke tried to help, gasped at the loud _snap_ when Percy broke the horn off.

He once again fell back and the Minotaur turned to face him. Percy dove out of the way of his charge and came up kneeling. As the Minotaur turned and came at him, he thrust the horn up and into the beast's ribs, killing it. He then swayed, dropping the horn moments before he collapsed. As his consciousness faded, he heard the sound of Triton calling his name and saw the fuzzy outline of his beloved older brother running towards him.


	16. Chapter 13

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. Go to **_**Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe.**_** Read and review. I highly recommend the story.**

**I edited Chapter 10 a little. Plus, this is probably gonna be a pretty long chapter. Also, the tradition in Atlantis is to take your trial around 11 and 6 months. That's why Percy has been commander of the Atlantian Army so long and why it was so impressive that he got that position right off the bat. Youngest to attain it was twenty.**

**No great prophecy and Luke isn't evil. He's dating Drew, who's his age in my story.**

**I also thought back to the Triton and Percy stories where Triton actually cares for Percy, those little brother ff's, and I decided to incorporate something like that. Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen

Olympus

There was pretty much mass panic when the gods saw Thalia, Nico, and Percy appear on the Iris Message of Camp Half-Blood. The Big Three had to be given paper bags so that they wouldn't hyperventilate. Their wives were very close to hysterics and Triton had to be physically restrained so that he didn't teleport down there and take out every monster threatening his adorable baby brother (hey, he'd helped raise him, the kid adored him and had been and continued to be the cutest and sweetest thing in the world to his big brother, not to mention completely devoted to his family).

The gods barely managed to stay there while the battle was fought. Zeus and Hera cried out when Thalia went down and prepared to leave as soon as the battle had ended. So did Zeus and Hera's children. When Nico went down, it was Hades, Persephone, and Demeter who cried out and prepared. Triton didn't even wait to see what happened. Right after Percy jumped on the Minotaur's back, he teleported to camp, only to see his baby brother collapsing. He rushed forward, screaming Percy's name, as the demigod fell unconscious. He slid on his knees the last few yards and immediately tried to stop the blood. He barely looked up as his parents dropped beside him and began helping. Every god had arrived by that point and were pretty much praying to themselves that the three children would be all right. Apollo was barking orders to his children, performing triage. Let's just say it was hectic.

Chiron's POV

To say I was shocked when the children of the Big Three announced their identities on Olympus was a huge understatement. After that, I thought that nothing could surprise me that much. That mindset changed as soon as said demigods mysteriously appeared at camps border and immediately jumped into the fight. They dealt an enormous amount of damage, before and after they were noticed, and defeated the majority of the monsters.

Then they were hurt protecting the campers themselves. The daughter of Zeus was hurt first. As soon as I saw her fall, I immediately sent three of Apollo's children towards her. The same with the son of Hades. I then watched as the son of Poseidon engaged the Minotaur and fly through the air after pushing Luke to safety. He then somehow found the strength to fight again, despite a profusely bleeding head injury, and defeated the Minotaur with his own horn after breaking it off barehanded.

Before I could send more children of Apollo to heal him, I heard and saw Triton, _a minor god known for despising his half siblings_, sprinting towards the fallen demigod, calling his name followed closely by his parents who appeared moments after he did along with the other Olympians and the wives of the Big Three. To be frank, seeing the obvious affection made me extremely happy.

Apollo took charge immediately, organizing his children to treat the wounded and personally treating the children of the Big Three himself. Zeus lifted Thalia and Nico next to Percy using wind and making sure they were immobile. Apollo then stood over them with ten of the Olympians making physical contact with him. I'd heard that by creating a chain, the other gods could transmit their strength to another to give them increased power. I assumed they were doing this to heal the children.

A moment later Apollo and the three demigods began to glow as he healed them. By now, his children had finished treating the other campers and everyone turned to watch what was happening. They glowed for another ten minutes before the light faded and the gods slumped a little.

Hera, Persephone, and Amphitrite held the demigod children of their husbands as they were healed, the goddesses seemingly unable to let them go. Their husbands knelt next to them and Triton had one of Percy's hands. I shook myself out of my trance and trotted over to organize everyone to head back to the cabins.

3rd Person POV

Once Thalia, Nico and Percy were healed, their fathers picked them up and flashed out, undoubtedly to take their children home. The other gods and goddesses followed. The campers that required more extensive rest and minor treatments were moved to the infirmary while the slightly injured and uninjured demigods went to the dining pavilion to await further instructions.

Back on Olympus, Zeus and Hera sat at Thalia's bedside as she slept. The rest of her immortal half siblings were all waiting in the garden near her room, waiting for her to wake up. They knew the injuries the three had sustained were bad but they knew they would pull through; it was now just a question of when. Thalia's eagle perched on the end of her bed; his gaze never leaving his mistress.

In the Underworld, Hades sat in a chair next to Nico's bed with Persephone in his lap. They had no immortal children, instead considering Nico as theirs, especially with his mortal mothers blessing. Since Nico's arrival, the two had grown even closer and more affectionate. Demeter had also resolved her issue with Hades and had become a grandmother/aunt to the young demigod. She too waited at his bedside, all three immortals waiting for him to wake up. The Furies waited on the parapets above his room, watching over him through the hole where there would normally be a ceiling. Cerberus had his heads stuck through a window and his gaze was fixed on his master.

In Atlantis, the merfolk and Cyclopes went about their duties, eyes cutting frequently in the direction of the Prince's rooms. Percy was a favorite in his father's palace and everyone was anxious for him to be okay. Poseidon and Amphitrite sat on a small couch they had moved next to Percy's bed with Amphitrite cuddled under Poseidon's arm. The relationship of those two had also improved with Percy's arrival. So had Zeus and Hera's when Thalia had been brought home. Plus, an abandoned infant had been too much for Hera to ignore. Three words: Run, Susan, Run.

Triton sat on the side of his brother's bed, one of the demigod's hands held between his own. At first, Triton had hated the child and what he represented, but over time his thoughts and opinions had changed. Now, the two were inseparable. Over the course of the next few days, Zeus and Hades notified their brother of Nico and Thalia's recovery and conveyed their hope that Percy would wake up soon.

The delay was somewhat expected. Percy had received a hard blow to the head and that would take longer to heal. Poseidon and Amphitrite had to leave occasionally to deal with something, but they went with easier hearts knowing Triton wouldn't leave his brother's bedside before he woke up. As he sat there, Triton thought back to how his brother had changed his life.

_Flashback_

Thirteen years ago

Triton was angry. He had watched again and again as his father betrayed his mother and this latest demigod was no different. Plus, his father had the audacity to bring it to Atlantis to raise it! Who cares if that mortal woman died, the brat didn't belong here.

Triton wouldn't look at the child for two months. It only took a week for Amphitrite to accept the child, but Triton had inherited his father's stubbornness and he refused to give in. It wasn't until two months after Percy's arrival that Triton was thrown headfirst into the role of big brother. His parents had been summoned to Olympus for a discussion on the latest ecological conditions and Triton was relaxing in the game room when one of the mermaids assigned to care for his little brother while his parents were gone swam in, latched onto his wrist, and dragged him out of the room in the direction of the nursery.

Along the way, he learned that the infant had woken from his nap and started crying. The mermaids had tried everything to try to calm him but nothing worked. So, they thought that the child's older brother might soothe him. Triton tried to protest but the mermaid dragging him whipped her head around and gave him such a fierce glare that he shrank back a bit. She resumed pulling him and treated him to an impressive lecture on the importance of forgiveness and the responsibility of an older sibling. There wasn't room for Triton to argue.

Arriving at the doors to the nursery, the mermaid opened them and shoved him inside before closing the door behind him. Triton had to reach up cover his ears from the noise. The kid had one impressive set of lungs on him, even underwater. Wanting the noise to stop, Triton quickly moved to the side of the crib and picked Percy up. The baby immediately quieted and looked at his older brother with wide happy eyes.

Triton's eyes narrowed and he had the sneaking suspicion that the baby had done this on purpose so Triton would have no choice but to come to him. A small smile and laugh crept out and Triton just hugged the child, finally letting go of his anger. He began talking aimlessly to the baby as he carried him back to the game room. That is where Poseidon and Amphitrite found the two when they returned, asleep on the couch with a movie blaring on the TV.

**Author's Note: Flashbacks continue next chapter. It will be posted later today.**


	17. Chapter 14

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. Go to **_**Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe.**_** Read and review. I highly recommend the story.**

**Percabeth coming soon. They have to get to camp first. The time may not be completely accurate but just go with it. Also, Percy is turning fourteen soon.**

**A thank you to all who voted "no" to Nico and Thalia dating in this story. To write this chapter, I drew out a timeline and realized that having them date when they were raised almost as siblings would have been nasty, so thank you for making me come to my senses and avoid literary suicide.**

Chapter Fourteen

Continue flashbacks

Twelve years ago

Triton searched the halls of Olympus. It was the summer solstice and Amphitrite and Triton had been invited to attend. They had ended up bringing Percy because the toddler had started a hurricane when he learned that they were leaving and not taking him. Zeus had IM'd Poseidon, learned the cause, and had been quick to say, "Bring the child, too. I don't want half of the East Coast wiped out because of this." Triton had grabbed Percy and teleported with him. Once on Olympus, the hurricane had stopped. New rule: never leave Percy without immediate family until he's old enough not to cause a natural disaster because he's upset.

Somehow, during the meeting, Percy had managed to slip away from all the gods, most of whom were watching him like a hawk. They had heard the horror stories from Poseidon. Percy had managed to slip away from pretty much everybody in Atlantis and hide a total of 56 times. The gods were not looking forward to the search if Percy got lost on Olympus.

Alas, that is exactly what happened. Now, Triton and most of the other gods were out looking for the young demigod. He was just passing by the nursery that Zeus' daughter was resting in when Hera peeked out and beckoned him in, smiling. He gave her a curious look as he stepped into the room but had to smile at what he saw. Percy lay sleeping on a blanket on the floor next to an infant Thalia. A shaft of sunlight fell on them, keeping them warm.

He slipped back out, retrieved a camera from Hephaestus, found Zeus and his parents, and led them back to the nursery. The other gods smiled at the scene as well while Triton snapped a few pictures. The last click woke the demigods who smiled and giggled at their parents. Thalia waved her hands towards Hera and Percy pushed himself to his feet and toddled to Triton, who handed the camera to his mother and picked his baby brother up, hugging him to his chest. Hera picked up Thalia and all seven of them returned to the throne room. For the rest of the solstice, Percy and Thalia played together on a blanket in the center of the throne room, every eye on them to ensure Percy didn't run off again.

August 18th

It was Percy's first birthday. Triton rose early and dressed in his best attire for the crowning ceremony. He was just straightening his own crown when he entered the nursery and found his mother dressing his baby brother in the ceremonial robes that he himself had worn when he had been crowned on his first birthday.

Time passed quickly before the ceremony and the steps leading up to the actual crowning passed smoothly. Finally, it came time to place the crown on Percy's head. This honor was usually reserved for Poseidon. This time, however, he gladly passed it onto his son. As the spell was spoken, the words binding Percy to the sea for however long his life may be, Triton gently placed the crown on the baby's head. Percy was enveloped in a bright glow and when it faded, the baby's eyes seemed to retain a measure of the glow.

As the people cheered, Triton snatched his laughing little brother from his mother's arms and lifted him above his head. Percy laughed and squealed and once lowered, wrapped his little arms around Triton's neck and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

Eleven years ago

The winter solstice when Percy was two brought the son of Hades into the group. Before the meeting, Triton suggested that the three demigods be placed in the center of the room to be watched. The other gods hastily complied, with Triton sitting on the blanket with the children, supervising and playing with them. Halfway through the meeting, Ares began yelling at the other gods for no apparent reason. Most of his verbal attack was directed at Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Before the Big Three could step in and stop him, their children did it for them.

Huge skeleton animals erupted from the floor and pinned Ares to the ground in front of his throne. Then, a gigantic wave appeared out of nowhere and headed towards Ares. Just as it struck him, a massive thunderbolt appeared and fried the war god. The other Olympians turned and gaped at the Big Three, only to find them gaping at the three children on the floor. The children, even baby Nico, had angry expressions on their faces and their hands were outstretched towards the unconscious god. That erased any doubt as to who had done it.

Triton was the one who set off the reaction. He had never really liked Ares, so he couldn't help but laugh when his baby brother and cousins, who were _infants_, handed his rear to him on a silver platter. The other gods weren't far behind. That incident, though only vaguely remembered, was the beginning of the bond that would define the three cousins.

Ten years ago

Triton woke up groggy and unsure of why he had stirred in the first place. He sat up and heard a faint whimper. Knowing the source, he quickly slipped out of bed and down the hall to his little brothers room, hoping the sound hadn't woken his parents. Pushing open the door and slipping inside, he found Percy curled up in the center of his bed with his covers over his head.

Triton hurried to his brother's side and picked him up. Percy curled into his older brother and quieted. Swaying as he walked, Triton returned to his own room carrying his baby brother. Once back in bed, Triton encouraged Percy to tell him about the nightmare. Although somewhat ridiculous from an adult's perspective, Triton comforted his brother and held him as the fell back to sleep. Triton followed him to sleep. The next morning, Triton woke with his father's face only inches from his own. Triton yelled and jostled back, waking Percy in the process. For the next hour, Amphitrite and the rest of the inhabitants of Atlantis watched amused as the two sons of Poseidon chased their father around the city.

Seven years ago

Percy sat on his father's lap during the winter solstice. He looked at his cousins, sitting on the laps of their fathers, then looked at the thrones themselves. He noticed the permanence of Zeus' throne and the temporary quality of the one Hades sat on. He then looked at his aunt Hestia and saw she sat on a low stool by the hearth.

He cocked his head to the side and asked, "Why don't Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia have real chairs?" The answer to his question was silence. Most of the Olympians were looking at the little demigod with startled expressions. Zeus' expression however, was thoughtful. He thought to how his relationship with his brothers and the rest of the Olympians had changed and realized that he should have taken action earlier.

Zeus turned to Percy and said; "I don't know why I haven't changed that before, but thank you for bringing it to my attention. I move that we grant Hades and Hestia permanent thrones here on Olympus and places on the Council, bringing the total to fourteen." Poseidon and Hera were quick to agree with him, followed by Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Hermes. Dionysus wasn't paying attention, but once Thalia sent a thunderbolt at him that had his hair sticking straight up, he quickly agreed.

Aphrodite and Ares protested, but after Zeus threatened to replace them with his sister and brother, they shut up quick and agreed. Triton, Amphitrite, and Persephone sat on smaller temporary thrones beside their husbands/father during this discussion and beamed at Percy when his actions resulted in his favor.

Triton stood and took his little brother from his father while Persephone took Nico from Hades. Triton hugged Percy tightly, making the child giggle, while Zeus created a black throne on the other side of Poseidon (making it Zeus, Poseidon, Hades) for his brother and a warm throne that seemed to almost contain the flames of the hearth next to Demeter for his sister.

Before Hestia took her seat, she swooped Percy from his brother's hold and peppered his face with kisses, causing him to squirm and laugh. Hades raised his eyebrow at that and contented himself with a tight hug for his nephew. Percy sat on his beaming brother's lap for the rest of the meeting, content in the knowledge that, though unintentional, he had done something exactly right.

Six years ago

Percy's seventh birthday was huge party. Celebrations were held throughout Atlantis and the young prince received hundreds of gifts from his people. He had woken early and had been spoiled for the entire day. His favorite gift had been the ceremonial sword his older brother had given him. Everyone knew it, he had immediately attached it to his waist even though it was too big, hadn't taken in off and showed it to everyone who so much as glanced at it.

It was right before the feast that Triton found Percy wandering the halls looking for him. Percy tackled Triton (again) and asked where their father was. Triton gave a sly smile before pulling his baby brother to a small building set on the side of the main courtyard. Triton threw open the doors and the young prince gaped at the sight of the black horse before him.

Poseidon stood holding the horse's bridle and all three could hear the animals excited chatter. Percy bear hugged his father and the three, hearing the conch shell calling them to the feast, ran towards the banquet hall. After the customary formalities, everyone sat down to eat. The three lords of the sea spent the entire meal discussing the steed, named Blackjack, while Amphitrite watched in amusement.

Four years ago

One of the most unforgettable days in Triton's life was the day his baby brother was seriously hurt protecting him. The two brothers had been sent to help a lost pod of whales find where they wanted to go and disaster struck on the way home. Some of Oceanus' pets had managed to escape their prisons and they found and attacked the two sons of the sea god.

They were strong, however, and their attackers fell one by one. Triton had his back to the last one when it struck. Percy had seen its intent and had leaped in between it and his older brother. Triton spun at Percy's cry of pain and, seeing his brother unconscious and sinking towards the ocean floor, had unleashed a massive blast of energy, disintegrating the beast.

He had immediately grabbed Percy and cradled the demigod to his chest as he swam full speed towards the palace. It had been chaos when he arrived and, even though he had been assured many times that Percy would be fine, he refused to leave the child's bedside until he had awoken.

It had taken a month and a very hard slap upside the head for Percy to get Triton to accept that the act had been his choice and that he hadn't been about to let his older brother get killed by some cowardly sea monster. Triton's response had been to tackle the demigod and moments later when their parents walked in they'd find Percy in a headlock with Triton giving him one hack of a noogie.

Eighteen months ago

Triton paced outside the cave on Atlantis' border. One family member was allowed to accompany the candidate to the Cave of Ordeal and, while the position usually fell to the candidate's father, Poseidon had once again relinquished the position to his eldest son. Triton was pacing because the candidate this time was his baby brother.

Percy would have taken the trial sooner, but a small accident in the forges had delayed it for four months while Percy's burns completely healed. Now, Triton paced in anxiety. The length of the trial depended on the person. His own trial had lasted nine hours, though it had seemed longer at the time. Percy's trial was on the tail end of ten hours. Small wonder Triton was losing his mind.

Just as he was about to do something, scream or punch a rock or something, he saw a figure emerging from the cavern in his peripheral vision. He turned and quickly moved to his baby brother's side. Percy saw him and gave a triumphant grin, clutching something in his hand, before his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed. Triton caught Percy before he hit the ground and cradled the boy to his chest for a moment, closing his eyes in relief. The Cave of Ordeal had been known to kill candidates before.

Marshaling his emotions, Triton stood and picked his brother up, using the fireman's carry make sure no one could mock his baby brother. He swam quickly, ignoring the whispers of the citizens as they passed and reached the throne room in record time. His parents were waiting there just as anxiously as he had been and they shot to their feet when he entered, relief evident on their faces.

Triton placed Percy on the cot that had been set up just behind his father's throne and Poseidon placed his hand on Percy's hand, healing him with a combination of his powers and the seawater around them. A few moments later, Percy stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

Percy gave his family a tired smile and silently offered the object in his hand to his father. Poseidon took it and flipped to the correct orientation. He grinned widely while Amphitrite was stunned for a second before smiling as well. Triton glanced at it and gave a loud cheer. The tablet bore the symbol for the commander of Atlantis' Army and the symbol for the second in line to the throne.

The announcement of Percy's rank was met with loud cheers from the mass of assembled merfolk and Cyclopes. It was unheard of for anyone to receive such a result at such a young age. The cheers increased when Percy stepped out onto the balcony following his brother. He now wore splendid armor befitting his status and the crown on his head was now more elaborate, though still not as elaborate as his older brother's. Just the way he wanted it.

Triton gave his brother a small push to send him into the spotlight. He then stepped back a step himself and stood there beaming as his little brother received the accolades he deserved.

Present

Triton was jerked from his memories as the hand he held twitched in his own. He looked down and watched as his baby brother stirred, tightening his grip on Triton's hands. His eyelids fluttered and opened, looking straight into Triton's. Triton squeezed the hand he held and his smile and voice were filled with relief and happiness as he said, "Welcome back to the world of the living, baby brother. Good job."


	18. Chapter 15

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. Go to **_**Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe.**_** Read and review. I highly recommend the story.**

**Side note: There have been questions referring to the words "Run, Susan, run." Hera has plans for her. ****Susan, luckily, moved to Europe and isn't really anywhere Hera can find her, but should she return to the U.S., Hera bribed Hades to have the Furies capture her and bring her to Hera who will yell at/lecture her, then show her an IM of Thalia's life, then Hera will vaporize her, and Hades will take her soul down to the Fields of Punishment. Not sure if I can work that in, but that's Hera's plan.**

**Also, notes on the Percy/Triton bond. Poseidon raised both of them and sees Percy everyday, but Percy tends to follow Triton because he's so attached to his big brother. In return, since Percy is the first demigod sibling he's actually known/liked/helped raise, he cares a lot about Percy and they both adore each other.**

Chapter Fifteen

Olympus

Fortunately, between the Atlantian healers, Apollo's initial healing, and the seawater; it only took Percy a week to recover from the injuries inflicted by the Minotaur. Two weeks later, the gods called a meeting to discuss the three demigods' mission. As had been the case since the skirmish, the Big Three took their demigod children with them everywhere. Plus, they needed to give their report so they had to be there anyway.

The demigods sat on the arms of their father thrones. They had already given their report and they now waited for the meeting to end so that they could catch up. As they sat there, the cousins couldn't help but remember the first time they actually talked.

Eight years ago

It was another winter solstice.

Three-year-old Nico, son of Hades, was lost. He had only been to Olympus a couple of times with his father and he hadn't ever gone anywhere on his own. He wouldn't be on his own now except he had been distracted by something while following his father. Now he couldn't find him again and he was scared. He was about to start sniffling when he heard the sound of a girl crying.

Four-year-old Thalia was running to the throne room from her mother's garden when she tripped and fell hard. She skidded a couple of feet before she stopped. Sniffling, she looked down and saw her skinned knees, elbows, and hands trickling blood. Unable to stop herself, she started crying. Her tears slowed somewhat when she felt the presence of another beside her and turned to find a boy younger than herself standing there. He held a cloth handkerchief that was dripping from when he dunked it in the water and he stretched it out to her, only for it to be intercepted by another hand.

Five-year-old Percy was walking behind his brother to the throne room on Olympus when he heard the sound of crying. He paused and looked in the direction before turning back to see Triton still walking, obviously not having heard the sound. Percy turned and went towards the sound to find a young girl bleeding and a younger boy holding out a sopping wet handkerchief. He recognized them as his cousins, Thalia and Nico. Walking forward, he took the handkerchief from Nico and kneeled before Thalia, both who looked startled.

Saying nothing, he took the cloth and ran it over the wounds, using his powers to heal her. He grinned when both of their jaws dropped and he stood holding out his hands to them. He said, "I'm your cousin Percy, son of Poseidon. You're Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and Nico, son of Hades. Let's get to the throne room before one of our dad's does something drastic."

Thalia and Nico grinned at him and at each other before taking his hands, allowing him to lead them away. It didn't take long, luckily, because as soon as they entered the throne room they saw the gods starting to panic. Their mother's were the first to catch sight of them, proceeding to swoop them up in their arms and frantically check for any injuries. (Thank the gods Percy had already healed Thalia.)

It was chaos for a few more minutes before the gods settled back down to start the meeting. Thalia, Nico, and Percy were settled in a room off the side of the throne room to play. They spent the entire time talking and playing with some power usage. All three had volatile tempers, but Percy had learned to control his already and Nico had a higher tolerance.

Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon were the ones to retrieve their children after the meeting. They walked into the room and found Percy and Nico with hair sticking straight up and Percy giving Thalia a piggyback ride. Before any of the gods could ask questions Percy explained that Thalia had dozed off a little while ago and had a nightmare, accidentally giving her cousins electric shocks when they tried to wake her.

That night, Thalia and Nico told their fathers the truth. Thalia had had a nightmare and shocked her cousins, but it was slightly more than that. Nico had started to cry, which set Thalia off, but Percy had managed to stay calm, even though it hurt him more (Son of Poseidon, mostly water in his veins, water conducts electricity, Percy was in a lot of pain). He calmed Nico down, gently explaining that Thalia had been upset and hadn't meant to hurt them, and then gave him one of two lollipops his brother had given to him, before turning his attention to Thalia. He had knelt in front of her and wiped her tears, all the while saying it was okay, it was just a nightmare, he and Nico didn't blame her, and everything was okay.

He had then given her the other lollipop before giving Nico a piggyback ride and then he gave her a piggyback ride. The next day, Poseidon and Amphitrite were called to Olympus where Zeus and Hades told them what their son had done. Amphitrite told Triton when they returned to Atlantis and he gave Percy two more lollipops. The cousins had remained unaware of this for another four years. From that day on, Percy was the voice of reason in the group and the peacemaker.

Present

The demigods were ripped from their memories when their fathers cleared their throats. Being at least three times bigger than their children, the effect was really loud. They rolled their eyes before slipping to the floor. Percy braced himself as soon as he landed, accurately predicting that his cousins would tackle hug him, which is exactly what happened.

Nico held on after Thalia disengaged herself and began lecturing him about safety. Percy just kept quiet, amused by the irony of the situation. She was lecturing him on getting hurt because he protected someone when she had done the same thing. He didn't have the heart to say anything back; he knew she was just worried. She and Nico had only received injuries to their arms, legs, and ribs. He had received all that and a head injury.

The Big Three waited for them to settle down before leading them to Hera's private garden to talk. Percy sat on the ground with his back against bench and Thalia laying down with her head in his lap and Nico on his other side leaning against his chest. The two boys were almost as close as Triton and Percy and Percy had helped Nico a lot and become a surrogate older brother. So, Nico leaning against the other boy wasn't unusual. The only two times they had been teased, Thalia had shocked the living daylights out of the person who teased them.

Poseidon cut straight to the chase, "A week after your mission began, we realized that you have been going on more and more missions. So, we decided that this summer you will attend Camp Half-Blood as a sort of vacation. Chiron has also asked that you teach a couple of classes if you want to." Percy answered for the three of them, already knowing what his cousins' response would be. "Sure."


	19. Chapter 16

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. Go to **_**Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe.**_** Read and review. I highly recommend the story.**

**Side note: The ancient laws have been mostly abolished, but demigods at camp aren't entirely comfortable with their parents so they don't see them often.**

Chapter Sixteen

The next two weeks passed quickly, with the Big Three and their wives spending as much time with their children as they could. So that they could have a (relatively) normal camp experience, Thalia, Nico, and Percy wouldn't see their parents or any of the other Olympians until camp ended. Triton would be going with them, taking the form of a fifteen-year-old, to keep them up to speed with their training and to keep them company. Though nobody said anything, every god and goddess, not to mention the three demigods, knew that there would always be a barrier between the children of the Big Three and some of the campers.

All too soon it was time for the demigods to head to camp.

Nico

Nico was just placing the last of his clothes in one of his duffel bags when his mom burst into the room carrying a wooden box. Nico turned and his posture softened at the look of anxiety on her face. Setting the clothes he held in the bag, he walked over and gave her a big hug, trying to ease her worries. Persephone recognized what he was trying to do and hugged him back, extending the hug.

Persephone then had to laugh when she felt her husband embrace her from behind and the two sandwiched her between them. After laughingly protesting that they were squishing her, they let go and Nico asked, "Did you need something else besides a hug, Mom?" As always when he called her that, Persephone's heart melted. She reached one hand out and pushed the lock of hair falling into his eyes behind his ear and replied, "Yes, we did. The crown you usually wear is for more formal occasions. We want you to still wear one, but it's probably best if it isn't so ornate. So, we brought this one."

As she said this, Hades opened the box he had taken from her and revealed a slimmer gold circlet that was inlaid with smaller obsidians and with engravings that looked like flames. Nico grinned a little, happy that they cared enough to try and make his camp experience more comfortable, and said, "I might put it on funny. Can you do it for me, Mom?"

Hades winked at his son, well aware that this was a excuse to give Persephone a chance to fuss over him a little more. Finally, Persephone deemed the crown perfectly placed and gave her son one last hug, laughing delightedly when he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her in the air for a few seconds. Hades embraced his son as well, then flicked his wrist to send Nico's luggage to the Hades Cabin. Nico gave them one last grin before running into a shadow, only to appear on the beach.

Thalia

Thalia watched as her mother whirled through her room, tossing clothes and items into the midnight blue duffel bags that sat on her bed. She munched on a cookie, content on where she was. Her father was indulging himself as he rarely did, carrying her as he had done when she was a small child.

She had already said her goodbyes to her immortal siblings, now all that was left was for her mother to finish packing for her, a task she had been performing when her mother had swept into the room and taken over, and to say goodbye to her parents for the summer.

Eventually, Hera had packed everything Thalia needed and after spending another ten minutes triple checking everything; she finally collapsed on the side of the bed with teary eyes. Zeus set Thalia back on her feet and the demigod moved to her mother and sat in Hera's lap, something they both took comfort in.

Zeus knelt in front of them and stroked his hand down Thalia's hair a few times before pulling out a wooden box and opening it to reveal a slim bronze circlet with small diamonds and engraved with swirls to symbolize the winds of her father's domain. Zeus lifted it out and placed it on her head, explaining, "The crowns you and your cousins wear are usually for more formal occasions. My brothers and I had these made so that you can wear them everyday and it isn't as ornate."

Thalia grinned at her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a big hug, where Zeus picked her up and held her laughing off the ground. Hera kissed Thalia on the forehead and gave her a hug that literally lasted five minutes before letting the demigod go. Zeus slipped one hand around Hera's waist and flicked his other, sending Thalia's luggage to the Zeus Cabin. She grinned at her parents one last time before, in a flash of staticy light as if from a bolt of lightning, she vanished. She reappeared in another bolt of lightning on the beach of the Long Island Sound outside of Camp Half-Blood and sat next to Nico to wait for the last two to join them. She greeted her eagle as he flew up and settled on her shoulder before continuing her conversation with her cousin.

Percy

Percy was currently in a headlock. In case you're wondering how that happened, he had teased Triton that maybe he should bring a teddy bear to camp in case he got lonely, which led to a chase and subsequent headlock. Poseidon was literally ROFLing. Amphitrite, who had already helped them pack (see: switched out what they had planned on taking with what they needed to take and then giving a yes or no on what they wanted to take), was also laughing.

She would miss her boys, both of whom looked like teenagers thanks to Triton changing his appearance, but she and Poseidon already knew that they would sneak to camp to see them. Heck, all the gods knew it; it was just a question of who would sneak off first.

Finally, Triton released his younger brother and they turned to their parents, only to find them holding two wooden boxes. Poseidon explained and he and his wife opened them to reveal crowns that could have been identical but for one minor thing. They were both slim and silver with engravings in the shape of waves and imbedded with sapphires and emeralds, with the only difference being that Triton's had a pearl imbedded in the very center to mark him as slightly above Percy in rank.

Amphitrite placed the crowns on their heads for them while Poseidon flicked his wrist and sent their bags to the Poseidon Cabin. The four then walked out to the courtyard where Blackjack was waiting. Amphitrite hugged Percy and then Triton before stepping back to allow their father to say goodbye.

Poseidon grabbed both of his sons at the same time and held on. He loved his sons and wasn't used to being away from either of them for any length of time. The boys understood and proceeded to lock their arms around their father and simultaneously give him noogies. Amphitrite laughed as she watched the three roughhouse for a few minutes.

Finally, Poseidon let them go. Percy mounted Blackjack and grinned at his father before Blackjack shot away from the palace at a full gallop. Triton shot his father a grin as well before he transformed his legs into his two tails and raced after his brother.

It didn't take long for them to reach the beach at Camp Half-Blood. Triton changed his tails back into legs and walked out of the water and accepted the hugs from Nico and Thalia while Percy rode Blackjack onto the beach before dismounting and accepting the hugs his cousins gave him. They turned to stare at the lights for a few minutes before Percy voiced all of their thoughts. "Well, here goes nothing."


	20. Chapter 17

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. Go to **_**Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe.**_** Read and review. I highly recommend the story.**

**Side note: The ancient laws have been mostly abolished, but demigods at camp aren't entirely comfortable with their parents so they don't see them often.**

Chapter Seventeen

The campers were nervous. For months they had marked skirmishes and camps and rescues by the children of the Big Three. Then, they showed up on camps border and saved them all. So, the campers were justifiably nervous to be meeting them in person, even the ones who were at the winter solstice. Nobody besides the gods had ever had a conversation with any of them, including Annabeth considering her attempt leaned more towards interrogation.

Added to that, Triton, Poseidon's godly son, would be accompanying the three. The campers knew about the abolished Ancient Laws, but none of them had really spent any length of time with their parents. They always felt uncomfortable around them.

Chiron waited with the cabin leaders over by the pine tree that was the center of the barrier. The Golden Fleece hung in its branches and Peleus the dragon curled dozing around the trunk. They were expecting the four to arrive on Half-Blood Hill. They couldn't have been more wrong.

Chiron had glanced back towards the camp when he noticed Mr. D and Argus walking towards the beach. The centaur knew that he didn't go down there for no reason, so he galloped off after the wine god with the cabin leaders scrambling after him.

Pulling up alongside, Chiron asked, "Why are you going to the beach Mr. D?" The god gave a small smile and replied, "To greet my cousins and sister." Chiron and the demigods, who'd caught up by now, paused openmouthed, not expecting that they would enter the camp by the beach.

That, however, is exactly what they saw. As the group stepped out of the trees that lined the beach, they saw four human figures and two animals. All four had black hair, with one being noticeably older than the rest. Chiron and the demigods bowed to Triton first and formally welcomed him while his brother and cousins laughed at the look of obvious annoyance on his face. He interrupted with, "For the summer, Chiron, I'm here merely as a camper and a sparring partner for these three weirdoes. No need to be so formal." The demigods made faces at him for calling them weirdoes.

The campers scrutinized the other three and noticed the two animals with them. One was a beautifully majestic eagle that sat on the girl, Thalia's, shoulder. The other was a beautiful black horse that stood directly behind the older boy, Percy. Chiron welcomed them as well before inviting them into camp, even though it wasn't really necessary. The campers scrutinized the clothes the three wore and were a little surprised by what they saw.

They had been expecting something fancy like what they had worn for the solstice or something vaguely hunterish like they had worn for their mission. Instead, the three, and Triton, all wore casual clothing that showed a range of styles. Nico wore black once again, in the form of artfully ripped black jeans and a black t-shirt with the inscription _Dead Man Walking_ under a picture of a skeleton walking through a graveyard. He wore the same boots as before and a thinner crown than before with his hair in a stubby ponytail.

Thalia wore a midnight blue form-fitting t-shirt that read _Daddy's Little Princess_ in bronze along with silvery-grey skinny jeans and her mission boots. Her crown was also thinner and her hair was in a simple braid down her back. Percy and Triton wore matching clothes. They wore sea-green t-shirts that matched their eyes with the inscriptions _My Dad Rocks The World. Literally._ They both wore jeans and mission boots (Triton had a pair for when he joined the demigods on the more perilous missions). They also wore almost identical crowns.

Chiron then greeted the demigods and thanked them for their help with defending camp. The three brushed aside the thanks and then asked different things. Nico asked where his cabin was so that he could unpack. Thalia asked where the archery range was before she sent her eagle to take a look around. Triton asked where the sword-fighting arena was so that he could see if he needed to find a more appropriate place for the four of them to spar. Percy asked where the stabled were so he could settle Blackjack in.

After being told, they split up and headed off, pausing only to greet Dionysus, who they called Dio while the campers gaped, and the other campers. They group stood there for a second before following one of the new arrivals. Annabeth, predictably, followed Percy.

Triton

He stepped into the arena and immediately noted the stares he was receiving from the assembled demigods. He ignored them and looked around, taking note of the arena's size and configuration and deeming it appropriate. He was wandering around, taking in more of the details of the terrain when he sensed a presence behind him and turned. His gaze was remote as he looked at the son of Hermes standing before him.

The two stood in silence for a moment, Luke looking a little nervous, before Triton coolly asked, "Did you need something from me, demigod?" He knew he was being aloof, but he rarely liked demigods, his brother and two cousins being some of the few exceptions. Most that he met were rude, disrespectful, and too proud. The only reason he knew that his brother and cousins weren't like that was because he had helped raise them and he had ensured that they possessed none of those flaws.

Luke gulped before he replied, "We were told that a few of you would be teaching classes and I was wondering which one you would be teaching." Triton felt the annoyance and anger that flowed into him. This demigod was no different from the rest. He was arrogant and disrespectful, although most of his disrespect was directed at the demigod children of the Big Three. He had just opened his mouth to deliver an icy lecture when he heard his little brother's scream. He paled and shot off in the direction of the scream, a million different scenarios zooming through his head, none of them good.


	21. Chapter 18

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. Go to **_**Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe.**_** Read and review. I highly recommend the story.**

**In case you're confused, it was Percy who screamed.**

Chapter Eighteen

Thalia

Thalia walked off towards the archery range, feeling the eyes of the other demigods on her back. She could understand their curiosity, but did they really need to stare and gape so much. It was starting to get annoying. She had just reached the archery range when Thunder, her eagle, swooped back down and landed on her shoulder. She laughed when he ruffled his feathers, indicating that he didn't think much of the camp.

Like her cousins, her weapons were strapped to her body, so she decided to get in a little practice while she was there, feeling only a little regret that it couldn't change like the one on Olympus. Thunder heeded her command and flew ahead to the Zeus Cabin to wait for her.

She had only shot about a dozen arrows when someone cleared their throat behind her, causing her to turn. She examined the boy behind her and tried to remember where she had seen him before. It only took her a moment to identify him as Malcolm Booker, son of Athena and one of the demigods who had been at the solstice.

She fixed a slightly remote expression on her face and asked, "Can I help you with something?" Malcolm blushed a little before he said, "I was wondering if you'll be teaching any of the archery classes. Chiron mentioned that you guys might be teaching some of the classes." His tone was polite, so Thalia relaxed a little and replied, "Yes, I will be. I'm the best archer of the three of us, so they left me in charge of the ones we've been assigned to teach."

Malcolm relaxed as well with the friendly tone in her voice and was about to make another comment when they both heard the scream. Malcolm was puzzled as to whom it came from when he noticed that Thalia had paled. She said one word, "Percy," right before she sprinted full speed from the range, followed closely by a worried Malcolm.

Nico

Nico knew he was being followed as soon as he walked away from the assembled group. He had no idea who it was and he didn't particularly care. It didn't take long for him to reach the Hades Cabin but he found he couldn't enter. The blockade came in the form of the two twin sons of Hermes, Connor and Travis Stoll. A glance over his shoulder showed that he was being followed by their brother, Chris Rodriguez, and his girlfriend, Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. He heaved a sigh before he sharply turned to the side and walked into a shadow, reappearing inside his cabin. He heard the exclamations from outside his door and ignored them while he proceeded to unpack.

He glanced out one of the windows as he passed it and noted that the four had settled on the porch, lying in wait for him. He chuckled under his breath and continued unpacking. He had almost finished when the scream ripped through camp. He paled as he recognized its source and bolted for the door. The four demigods on his porch were startled when he burst out of the cabin and hurdled over them but quickly recovered enough to run after him as he sprinted towards his cousin.

Percy

Percy was content walking next to his four-legged friend, laughing at the whining complaints, obviously faked, that the equine was thinking. He reached out to scratch behind the black horse's ears, grinning. He had been aware that he was being followed by the slightly scary daughter of Athena since he had separated from his brother and cousins. Not to mention Blackjack had also mentioned it to him.

The two found the stables easily enough and Percy stood to the side while Blackjack inspected the stall he had been assigned. It was the biggest stall there and quite comfortable by equine standards, not that the other stalls weren't comfortable either. The other Pegasi and horses stepped out of their stalls as well and ambled closer to the son of Poseidon, their thoughts betraying their happiness and excitement at meeting the son of their creator, the first to live in quite a while.

He sat on a bale of hay that was in the center of the aisle and proceeded to talk with all of them, learning about them and their personalities. He also pulled Blackjack into the conversation, helping the normally shy equine become acquainted with his stable mates. He didn't turn when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him, he only said, "Did you need something daughter of Athena?"

He didn't mean to sound rude or anything, he was just being cautious. Percy may only be thirteen, but he had already been approached by some of the more- _loose_- women in his father's kingdom who were only after him because of his status. It had made him cautious around the opposite sex.

Annabeth flinched a little before she said, "I wanted to apologize about my behavior on Olympus. I guess I let my curiosity get the better of me and I behaved rudely. I was hoping we could start over and maybe be friends." She held out her hand as she said this, and Percy grasped it, completing the handshake.

Annabeth gave a small smile that Percy returned before she turned and left saying that she would see him at dinner. Percy continued to sit there, listening to the chatter of the steeds housed in the stables, when he suddenly stiffened. He felt the presence of another near him and it did not seem friendly.

He slipped the bow into his hand and nocked an arrow before stepping out of the stables, holding the bow at half-draw. He scanned the area visually before he used his powers over the water to sense the other person. He relaxed fractionally when he didn't find anyone, only to feel someone a split second later. He had started to turn when he saw that arrows flying at him. He tried to dodge, but he didn't succeed.

A dozen arrows pierced his back, chest, and shoulders and he fell, loosing a scream of pain. The pain overwhelmed him and as his eyes closed and his consciousness faded, he saw girls in silvery parkas step out of the woods, arrows still pointed at him.


	22. Chapter 19

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. Go to **_**Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe.**_** Read and review. I highly recommend the story.**

**Background: Percy has never met the Hunters and they don't know he exists. Ergo, they saw him as a threat because of the power he radiates. The one exception is Zoe and she is currently speaking to Chiron. And, in response to a review, yes, Artemis is going to be seriously pissed. Percy and Nico are the only boys she likes.**

**Small spoiler: Some demigods will gain immortality by the end of the story. Not telling who. I'm so mean. Review please.**

Chapter Nineteen

The Hunters of Artemis entered the camp through the woods, intent on keeping their presence hidden until they had ascertained the situation at camp. They had just passed by the stables when they felt an unfamiliar power wash over them. Many narrowed their eyes, believing that no one could be that powerful and on the side of the gods. Instinctively, they drew their bows and nocked their arrows, sighting on the entrance to the stables.

They masked their presences and waited for whatever was in the stables to exit. Finally, their efforts were rewarded when a _boy_ stepped from the stables also carrying a bow. They pulled back to full-draw and fired, catching the boy while he was turning. As he fell, he screamed, causing some of the Hunters to snort in derision while they moved to finish him off.

Just as they were about to, they heard five voices shout and looked up, recognizing one of the voices as belonging to their lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade, and another as belonging to Dionysus. They were shocked to see another boy and girl also running towards them, but the kicker was a panicked Triton.

The five drew to a stop next to them and they paled. Zoe cut one of the Hunters off before they could speak and said, "Dionysus, if you will please inform my Lady and the others of what has happened. We will need her, Lord Apollo and Lord Poseidon. Triton, Nico, Thalia, help me get Percy to the beach. Hunters, be silent and pray that the gods will have mercy on you." This last bit was growled and the Hunters wisely remained silent.

Dionysus flashed out and Chiron held the curious campers back as Zoe, Triton, Nico, and Thalia quickly lifted Percy and ran as fast as they could towards the beach, followed by the Hunters, who were starting to realize that they had done something seriously wrong.

They had just lowered him so that he was lying on his side one the sand when there was a flash and Dionysus reappeared, accompanied by Apollo, Artemis, Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, and Amphitrite. Apollo, Poseidon, and Amphitrite immediately rushed over and knelt next to the injured demigod while Zeus and Hades stood near them, acting as bodyguards while they rushed to save him. Triton helped his parents and cousin while Nico and Thalia joined their fathers in standing guard.

The Hunters had knelt before their mistress when she arrived and they saw how angry she was. Her voice was deadly calm as she asked them what had happened. Phoebe, one of the senior Hunters, answered her questions. The emotional pain went deep as, once the account was finished, Artemis expressed her disappointment in them. After she had finished speaking, Artemis, followed by Zoe, went and stood guard over her injured cousin. The Hunters silently stood and walked to Cabin Eight with their heads bowed.

Apollo had Percy's parents hold him still while he removed the arrows from his torso. Triton held Percy's left hand in his hands and bent over the demigod's head, whispering soothingly to keep him calm. It was a messy jab, as the arrowheads were in the shape of triangles and hurt as much coming out as going in. Though Triton prayed for it not to happen, Percy regained consciousness after two arrows had been removed.

The demigod whimpered a little as the third arrow came out, grasping his brother's hand in a vise like grip and doing his best not to move. Amphitrite had tears in her eyes when all of the arrows had finally been removed from her youngest son. Apollo laid his hands on Percy's torso and closed the wounds as best he could before the three sea gods lifted Percy and walked into the surf to help him heal.

Zeus, Hades, Nico, Thalia, Artemis, Zoe, and Apollo sat down when their heads disappeared beneath the waves. They knew it would be a long wait.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't think of what to write for this chapter after what I had written. Next chapter will be better, I promise. Review please.**


	23. Chapter 20

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. Go to **_**Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe.**_** Read and review. I highly recommend the story.**

**Shout out to Avardsin for that last review, it made me laugh. More thanks to any and all who have reviewed for this story; it always makes me happy when I get another one. It always makes it worthwhile.**

**Background: Percy has never met the Hunters and they don't know he exists. Ergo, they saw him as a threat because of the power he radiates. The one exception is Zoe and she is currently speaking to Chiron. And, in response to a review, yes, Artemis is going to be seriously pissed. Percy and Nico are the only boys she likes.**

Chapter Twenty

The Hunters of Artemis sat in Cabin Eight. This was not an unusual occurrence when they came to Camp Half-Blood, but this trip was a million times worse. They had always treated boys with disdain as their lady had encouraged, but now their lady was furious and they weren't entirely sure why. They had all seen the disdain that their lady had exhibited to the opposite sex and they could not find any reason for her to treat one random boy so differently.

They waited in silence, not daring to do anything else for fear of incurring more of their lady's wrath. Finally, Lady Artemis strode into the cabin and stood before her assembled Hunters. All it took was a glance to see that she was beyond furious. Phoebe, the second highest in rank behind Zoe, gathered her courage and asked, "My Lady, where is Zoe?" Artemis took a couple of deep breaths before she answered. "Zoe has stayed behind to attempt to calm the others. You have greatly angered Poseidon and his brothers this day. DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHO IT WAS YOU ATTACKED?"

The Hunters jumped at the roar, cowering slightly in the face of their patron's rage. Phoebe answered with a barely heard "No." Artemis' eyes flashed silver as her voice was once again deathly calm, "The man you have injured is the son of Poseidon, raised and trained by me and other immortals on Olympus and in Atlantis. He is the beloved younger brother of Triton, adopted second son of Lady Amphitrite, favored of Lord Poseidon, prince of the seas, commander of the Atlantian Army, and beloved nephew and cousin to the Olympian Council, myself included. Now, would anyone care to explain why you not only attacked my cousin, but just attacked without provocation in general? I have taught you to ignore unless attacked or provoked to an extreme. Now answer me."

Phoebe explained and she saw the pain and disappointment is Artemis' eyes increase with each word. After the explanation, the cabin was silent as the goddess of the Hunt paced back and forth in quick, angry strides. Apparently coming to a decision, she had just turned to address her Hunters once again when there came a knock at the door. Artemis stepped out when she saw who it was and the Hunters could only sit there in silence as they waited for the other shoe to drop.

Outside, Artemis stood in front of her twin and received an update on what was happening. He was underwater mere yards from the shore with his parents and older brother. Hades and Zeus were demanding to know the Hunters' punishment and had sent Apollo to find out as well as to give her an update on Percy's condition. He was healing, but it was slower than usual due to the magnitude of the injuries and a coating of something on the arrowheads that slowed the healing process. It was only due to Percy's demigod powers that he was going to be okay.

Artemis informed him of the punishment and sent him off to appease their father and uncles. Squaring her shoulders, Artemis turned and reentered Cabin Eight to deal with her Hunters. Ten minutes later, the campers stood forming an aisle of sorts to camps border, watching silently as the Hunters left the camp in disgrace. They had been banished from the presence of Artemis and the safety of camp for the next decade, something that would affect the Hunters greatly, for they had never spent that long away from their lady. From the beach, nine figures watched as they crossed the border and disappeared into the night.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it was somewhat intense and I couldn't extend it without sounding like an idiot. Will update again shortly.**

**Also, should ANYBODY get the idea to plagiarize from me or anybody else like fanficwriter011 did for this story and to Palerider365, I will not hesitate to report you like I did to fanficwriter011. You have been warned.**

**Also, being pissed off at somebody serves as a really good muse for writing a chapter like this.**


	24. Chapter 21

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. Go to **_**Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe.**_** Read and review. I highly recommend the story.**

**Shout out to corpse blood, MushyTheMushy, Avardsin, and slytheringirl4life for showing all their support during this plagiarism fiasco. A special shout out to arissaprincess321 for the fun review they gave me and for the scathing one she posted on the copy. Everyone else who reviewed is awesome; too, I just wanted to acknowledge a few people this time.**

**No, Zoe is not part of the punishment.**

**Also, no more complaining about chapter lengths. It's my story; if you don't like it, don't read it. Sorry about the long wait, I lacked inspiration.**

**Atlantian sandals are kind of like the ones they wore for the Solstice, but the ones they wear everyday aren't as fancy.**

Chapter Twenty-One

The first thing Percy noticed as he surfaced towards consciousness was the contact of another person holding his left hand. His eyebrows scrunched a little in confusion until the events of yesterday, the shooting and subsequent removal of arrows that couldn't seem to force him back into oblivion, came rushing back into his mind. As soon as he remembered, he became aware of intense pain in his right shoulder and the surrounding area and the pressure of bandages, which was highly unusual considering his healing powers.

Percy let out a groan as he fully returned to consciousness and he heard the commotion around him, identifying his parents and Triton standing right next to him. He struggled to open his eyes but they felt as if they'd been welded shut. Another voice became apparent and he recognized it as belonging to Tyson, his Cyclopes half-brother.

He started a bit when he felt something cold touch his eyes until he realized it was a wet washcloth that was helping remove whatever had encrusted his eyelids, allowing him to open his eyes. They fluttered and then quickly shut, finding the lights a bit too much at the moment. He gave it another minute before he opened his eyes again, allowing his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness,

His eyes flicked to the faces of the four people standing directly next to his bed and he gave them a small smile to assure them that he was feeling better. He saw all four of them let out relieved breaths and Triton dropped his head onto Percy's left hand, which was clasped between Triton's own. Percy gave him a curious glance before he turned his attention to his parents, waiting for the explanation he knew they were about to give him.

Amphitrite gave him a look that asked him to bear with her for a moment before she sent his father and two brothers out on various trivial errands. As soon as they were gone, she sat back down at his bedside and told him what had happened. He learned he had been attacked by all of the Hunter's of Artemis save Zoe, and their subsequent punishment. She glossed over his injuries, but he knew by the pain and worry still in her eyes that they had been pretty bad. He also learned of the coating that was slowing the healing process. He had been unconscious for the last four hours and his father had quickly created a pavilion of sorts right off the camps beach for him to rest in,

Seconds after Amphitrite had finished her explanation, Percy's father and brothers returned. Poseidon had been sent to inform the gods that Percy was awake while Triton did the same for Thalia, Nico, Chiron, Dionysus, and the rest of Camp Half Blood, all of whom were gathered in the dining pavilion, eating dinner and waiting for news. Tyson had IMed Atlantis; assuring the cities occupants that Percy was awake and recovering.

Percy gave them small smiles before he sat up, with help, and then leaned on Poseidon and Triton as they led him back towards the beach where Apollo waited to take a look at him before they took him to Cabin Three. There was another cot on the beach already and Percy was laid on that while Apollo examined him once more. To save Percy's strength, Poseidon flashed Percy to his cabin directly from the beach.

Once on his bunk, Percy fell right back to sleep and his parents left shortly after, Triton promising to IM them every hour to update them on Percy's condition. Lying down, Triton watched his brother out of the corner of his eye as he read one of the books he had brought with him from Atlantis. Tyson, who had been left behind to act as a bodyguard of the Bid Three demigods, took another bunk and slept while he had the chance. The night promised to be a long one.

The next morning, Percy was woken by a gentle hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Triton, Tyson, Thalia, and Nico standing over him. He gave a groggy smile and allowed himself to be lifted to his feet to make the trip to the beach. He would be submerged in the sea again to increase his healing. The campers were at breakfast, so there was no one to stare at the group.

Percy remained submerged underwater for three hours, his concentration deep as he focused himself inward and pushed the unknown agent slowing the healing process from his body. After that, it only took about an hour to heal his wounds completely; leaving the scars to act as a reminder the next time the Hunters saw him. He had already decided to ask for their punishment to be revoked, or at least reduced, but that didn't mean he wouldn't use this to make sure they learned their lesson.

Stepping out of the water, Percy was mobbed by his family again and given clean clothes to change into. As he changed, he inspected what the others were wearing. Tyson was wearing Atlantian sandals and Bermuda shorts with a large t-shirt that said _Eye See Everything_. Nico was in black, as usual, and wore black shorts and black Atlantian sandals. He had declined wearing the orange camp shirt and instead wore a black t-shirt that read _Violins + Georgia + My Dad = Highly Combustible Situation_. Percy recognized it as the one he had given to Nico for Christmas.

Thalia also wore black shorts and her sandals were sky blue. Her t-shirt was sky blue and had a picture of an eagle with the inscription _Flying Rules!_ Triton wore khaki shorts and cerulean sandals with a cerulean t-shirt that bore a picture of a horse and said _Eat My Dust!_ Percy noticed his clothes matched Triton's. Percy rolled his shoulders a couple of times before leading the group towards the Big House to speak to Chiron about the next few weeks. Apprehension was thick in the air and the campers stared as they walked through and climbed the steps. They all took a deep breath before Triton raised his hand and knocked.


	25. Chapter 22

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. Go to **_**Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe.**_** Read and review. I highly recommend the story.**

**No, Zoe is not part of the punishment. Thalia's specialty was mentioned during the training chapters.**

**Also, no more complaining about chapter lengths. It's my story; if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**In case anyone is wondering, Nico's shirt is taken from "The Devil Went Down To Georgia."**

Chapter Twenty-Two

The door was opened mere seconds after Triton let his hand drop and the children of the Big Three were a little startled to see that it was Annabeth Chase who answered the door instead of Chiron. She noticed their confused expressions and said, "I had to speak with Chiron about something and I was already here when you knocked. I'm glad you're feeling better Percy." Annabeth threw Percy a small smile before she stepped back to allow the others to step inside before slipping out behind them and closing the door.

Triton led the group into the living room and Dionysus leapt to his feet as he saw them. He hurried over and proceeded to embarrass Percy by examining him to make sure there were no obvious wounds. Chiron's lips were twitching and Percy's companions were snickering as Percy tried to push him away.

Eventually, Dionysus was satisfied and they all retook their seats to discuss the classes they would teach. All three were well-rounded fighters and could teach but decided to stick with their strengths. Triton and Tyson were exempt from teaching as they were there for guard duty. Thalia was given the archery classes, Nico was given the history class, and Percy was given the sword-fighting class. Percy was the best swordsman of them, so he was given that. Nico was remarkably well informed about history, mostly because he had heard these stories first hand down in the Underworld.

It took until the lunch horn sounded to flesh out the details. They all walked down to the dining pavilion together, pointing out some of the sights as they walked, as Percy hadn't yet seen most of the camp. The group garnered some stares as they entered, but they were mostly left alone. Percy and his brothers and his cousins moved to the table that had been made especially for them.

The table was a swirl of navy blue, black, and cerulean to represent the Big Three and allowed all of them to sit together and still follow the rule that you had to sit with your cabin. After the three demigods had sacrificed and, chuckled at the cheeky responses their parents sent, they returned to the table and smiled at the ribbing Triton gave them for their phrasing.

They finished their meal early before they headed to the arena. Percy was the only one who had a class that day, consisting of advanced fighters, and the others stuck around to assist and watch. They finished setting up quickly and spent the rest of the time discussing what they planned in teaching in all of the classes, seeking advice from Triton and Tyson as well. Tyson was a general in the Atlantian Army and one of the best trainers in the Army.

They were so involved in their conversation; the group didn't notice the people entering the arena until the entire class was gathered and a number of people were sitting in the stands to watch. Percy glanced over and finished his comment to Thalia before he stood and stretched slightly. He moved to the edge of the arena stands and paused for a moment before he flipped himself off the side to the arena floor, drawing gasps from those watching him, as there was a rather significant drop.

Noting that he had their attention, Percy scanned the crowd, noticing a few of the visitors from Olympus among them. He strode to the front, removing Riptide from his pocket and uncapping it, ignoring the gasps as he did so. He positioned himself where his class could see him and took one last look at all of them before he said, "All right, let's get this started."

**I apologize for the short chapter, but I'm low on inspiration so I'm trying. I'll do my best to make the next chapter longer. If you have any ideas, let me know.**


	26. Author's note 4

Author's note

I apologize for the delay. I'm stumped on the plot and swamped with homework. I'll try to have the next chapter up this week.


End file.
